¿Feliz Cumpleaños?
by GabySJ
Summary: Un día tan esperado, Lucy cumple sus diecisiete años y se va a Australia a estudiar, ¿Pero su cumpleaños fue feliz? Descubranlo.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Las crónicas de Narnia es de C. S. Lewis, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

— Lucy, te ves hermosa. — Susan sonreía desde el marco de la puerta.

La menor de los Pevensie no podía negar que se sentía hermosa. Se podía decir que por primera vez se sentía superior a su hermana. Por primera vez esa lucha por ganarle a su hermana en belleza fue vencida. Ese deseo por ser bonita como Susan se destruyo cuando se vio en el espejo.

La cumpleañera llevaba un único vestido diseñado para la ocasión. Muy poco común en la década. Ajustado desde el inicio del delicado escote corazón hasta el fin de la curva del trasero, para luego comenzar con una amplia falda larga. El color almendra del vestido de tirantes le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel. Lucy adoraba las zapatillas color crema con apenas un poco de tacón que le había regalado su padre de su último viaje, por lo cual las llevaba.

Susan se acerco a su hermana menor y le recogió su largo cabello canela en una moña alta, lo que dejaba ver sin dificultad los hermosos rasgos tiernos que tenia la muchacha. La peli oscura sabia que la mejor amiga de las mujeres era el maquillaje, a diferencia de Lucy, por lo que decidió pasarle una suave sombra crema en los ojos y destacarle las largas pestañas. Un labial rosa pálido fue suficiente con un poco de rubor en las mejillas para dejar a la chica aun más bella.

— Todos quedaran fascinados cuando te vean.

— ¿Tu crees, Su?

— Claro que si, Lucy. Que nadie te diga que no eres hermosa.

— Parece casi irreal como me veo. Aslan tenía razón. — menciono la menor. — Como quisiera que me viera.

— Oh, vamos Lu. Sabes que no volveremos a Narnia. Ahora es mejor dejar esos recuerdos como recuerdos.

— No lograras de que deje de pensar de que volveré.

— Hagamos algo, Lucy. Quiero que sonrías y te sientas bonita toda la fiesta, tu fiesta. Abajo está lleno de gente esperando verte en este cumpleaños que tanto organizamos mi mamá y yo para ti. Tienes 17 años y no te veremos dentro de mucho tiempo después de que te vayas a Sídney.

— Dos años de arte, no es mucho tiempo. — repuso Lucy.

— Eres buena, te contrataran allá y no querrán que te vayas. —Ambas se abrazaron. Eran unas hermanas muy unidas. Y Lucy era la consentida de todos. Siempre la creyeron delicada, pero ella demostró ser fuerte y valiente.

Susan salió y Lucy se fijo en el vestido azul celeste que llevaba la mujer. Vestido sin mangas con algo de escote y con una falda generosa que comenzaba desde la cintura. Ambas llevaban las mismas perlas, pero mientras las de Lucy eran crema, las de su hermana eran blancas.

Minutos después entro el señor Pevensie y mirando a su hija con orgullo. Sin palabras sonrió y se acerco al encuentro con su pequeña, a la cual le dejo un beso en la frente y le ofreció el brazo para poder bajar con los invitados.

Edmund bebía acompañado de su amigo Yann. Odiaba loa fiesta, odia vestir ese esmoquin caro para la ocasión, odiaba estar rodeado de esa gente que ni la conocían tan bien como él a ella, pero lo que más odiaba era la razón por la celebración. No sus diecisiete años, sino su partida. El no verla durante mucho tiempo.

— Vamos Edmund, deja la cara de desgraciado y celebra por tu hermana. — dijo el pelirrojo amigo de Ed.

— No me apetece celebrar.

— Mira, la verdad es que desconozco porque te comportas así, pero llevas meses comportándote así. Te aguanto porque soy tu amigo, pero ni siquiera me acompañas con las putas ni a entrenar en el gimnasio.

— Trabajo, Yann. Estoy atrasado.

— Mentira, estas más adelantado que yo.

— Yann, no te pongas a joder que no…

Silencio.

Todos fijaron su vista en la chica que baja acompañada de su padre. Una excelente joya que llevar. _Hermosa_- Pensó Edmund, y deseo hacer como su hermano mayor y acercarse a Lucy deposito un tierno beso en una de las mejillas.

Y comenzó a odiar la manera como los otros chicos miraban a su pequeña hermana. Y unos malditos celos le llenaron cuando la vio hablar con dos chicos y caminar al salón donde se hacia la fiesta.

* * *

— Espero que te vaya bien en Australia, querida. Tengo unas amigas que dicen que Australia es divino. — decía la tía Melba abrazando a Lucy. — Tratare de visitarte algún día.

— Claro tía. Le deseo un buen viaje. — Lucy se despidió.

Lucy miro el reloj de pared que anunciaba que eran las dos y siete de la mañana. Su tía Melba era la última invitada en irse, y sus padres la llevarían a la estación de tren a tomar su viaje. Mientras Peter acompañaba a Eustace a recoger sus maletas en una casa de hospedaje a las afueras de la ciudad y esperaban a que los fuera a recoger su padre.

Aunque se sentía feliz la pequeña, se sentía intranquila por la manera en la que su hermano Edmund la termino ignorando el esto de la noche. A veces la trataba con cariño o la trataba con desprecio.

A pesar de que Lucy tenía claro porque los mejores amantes y parejas son las de las novelas. A pesar de que el resto de la sociedad negara y prohibiera la unión de esos personajes, al final terminaban juntos. Sobre el pecado, la ley y los demás.

Por eso, quería ir a Narnia y tener ese amor prohibido con su hermano. Meter en una de esas novelas y pasar sobre todos los obstáculos y terminar juntos. Pero había un obstáculo que para ella era imposible de pasar, el amor que no le tenía Edmund.

El no la amaba, el no sentía ni una pisca de amor fuera de hermanos. Edmund prefería a las mujeres pagadas con las que se acostaba todos los jueves después de salir del trabajo. Porque ella sabía, como también sabía que Edmund iba al gimnasio algunas amañas con Yann para verse más atractivos para las mujeres. No para ella.

Subió con la intención de ir a su alcoba a leerse algún libro mientras esperaba las tres horas que demorarían su padre y hermano. Además de que su padre manejaba más lento cuando iba acompañado de su madre. Y Susan se había ido con su nuevo novio y se quedaría a dormir donde alguna amiga.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su hermano. Su habitación quedaba al lado y no pudo evitar pasar por allí. Lucy pensó en entrar y preguntarle a su hermano que tenia contra ella. Y así lo hizo. Abrió la puerta y se fijo de que Edmund aun vestía el traje y estaba sentado en la cama con algo en las manos.

El no noto la presencia de Lucy y miro la foto que tenía en manos. Eran él y Lucy antes de regresar a casa cuando aun vivían con Eustace. No hacía mucho en aquel entonces habían ido por última vez a Narnia. Y la ira lo inundó. Su hermanita conocería un hombre y la haría sentir feliz. Si era caballeroso esperaría a pedir su mano y después de la boda harían el amor. Justo como él quería hacerlo con ella. O si era atrevido, tendrían relaciones y lo más probable es que la dejara después. Y sin darse cuenta arrugo la imagen y la tiro al suelo para después quedarse viéndolo tirado.

Entonces vio una delicada mano interrumpir su imagen. Lucy se agacho y agarro la foto para después abrirla y descubrir que era ella y su hermano. Fue si le cayera un vaso con agua fría. Miro a su hermano, el cual la miraba sorprendido.

— Lucy…

— ¿Me odias? ¿Ya no te agrado? —pregunto Lucy.

— No. Eres mi hermana, ¿Cómo puedo odiarte?

— ¿Me odias? — Volvió a preguntar la castaña pero en respuesta hubo silencio. — ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

— Es que no puedo mirarte, no puedo hablarte, no puedo tocarte, no puedo estar a tu lado. No lo soporto. — exploto el chico levantándose de la cama y mirando fijamente a su hermana. Edmund se había estirado tanto que ahora tenía a Lucy una cabeza más abajo.

Lucy abrió la boca pare decir algo. Le dolía la respuesta que le dio su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su cuarto y cerrándolo con fuerza cayó al suelo llorando. Fue entonces cuando Ed entendió que su hermana malinterpreto sus palabras. Que la había herido y que ahora ella pensaba mal de él.

Se quito la chaqueta y la tiro a la cama. Sus zapatos y medias terminaron en el piso. El chico trataba de pensar en algo y arreglar su error. Su camisa termino arrugada en suelo. Y así, con el pantalón del traje y la camisilla que utilizaba debajo, salió de su cuarto y toco el de Lucy.

Los llantos se sentían atreves de la puerta, y le hacía sentir impotente y desgraciado por no poder hacer nada. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Comenzó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez hasta que recordó que las llaves de todos los dormitorios estaban en la cocina. Justo cuando iba a buscarla se abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Me vas a recordar que no puedes estar a mi lado?

— Lucy, no quería decir eso.

El chico intento tocar a su hermana, pero la chica se alejo y camino hacia su espejo. Lucy trato de alcanzar la cremallera del vestido que estaba en su espalda. Con rabia trato de bajarla, pero le era imposible. Se sintió aun más ridícula, no solo le demostraba a su hermano que le dolía el hecho que el no la quiera, sino que también no podía bajarse una simple cremallera.

Edmund trago saliva y se acerco a su hermana. Coloco ambas manos en los costados del cuerpo de Lucy y sintió como la chica se tensaba. Las manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron un viaje por las curvas de los costados, negándose a pasar más. Y después, agarrando la cremallera del vestido con rapidez, hablo:

— La gente dice que las mujeres no deben llevar vestidos ajustados a menos que sean cualquieras o una celebridad. Pero tú, Lucy, haz demostrado que no es vulgar a menos que lo lleve una hermosura como tú. — menciono el chico. — Que nos deja fantaseando a los hombres con pasar las manos por las curvas demostradas.

— Edmund…

— Y me encanta la manera en la que se ve tu trasero en el vestido. Pero me gustas completa, nada es imperfeto. Porque quiero pasar mis manos por tu cintura y agarrar posesivamente tus caderas. Porque deseo coger tu trasero y apretarlo con fuerza porque me vuelve loco. Porque cuando sonríes me siento en calma. Me encanta que tus cachetes sean grandes y amistosos. Porque veo tus ojos y me pierdo. Y que escuchar tu voz es como sentir magia a mí alrededor. Y si te hablara de tu cabello, no quiero que lo cortes, porque en mis fantasías te agarro el cabello y paseo mis dedos en su suavidad.

— Ed...

— Porque remplazo a cada mujer con la que me acuesto contigo, pensando que eres tú. Y luego las toco y siento que su piel no es tan suave como la tuya. Escucha Lu, no es que no pueda mirarte, ni hablarte, ni tocarte o estar cerca de ti porque te odie, sino porque me carcome por dentro el hecho de que no vaya a estar a tu lado. Que te enamores allá y no te pueda siquiera besar alguna vez.

— Edmund…

— Porque aunque esté prohibido, te amo. Te amo, y no quiero que te vayas.

Lucy mantenía sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo para que el vestido no callera después de que Edmund bajo la cremallera. Su mente se esforzaba por creer lo imposible. No podía creer que su hermano sintiera eso por ella, porque ella lo sentía aunque fuera insano. Ella lo amaba.

— Sabes porque me quiero ir, porque no podía obligarte a amarme. Aprovechar la oportunidad para enamorarme de otro, de alguien que si me ama y por el cual no pisara la sociedad. — dijo Lucy.

— Odio que antes con otros. Yo le rompí la cara a Marcus cuando termino contigo. Yo le mande una carta anónima a Anastasia cuando Lucas te beso aun saliendo con ella. Y volveré a arruinarle las cosas a quien se atreva a tocarte como yo deseo.

— ¿Cómo deseas? — interrogo la cumpleañera.

— Quiero quitarte el maldito vestido. Deseo corromper todo lo que crees saber y demostrarte que nadie te hará sentir como yo lo hare. — respondió Edmund.

— Bésame, entonces.

Edmund sonrió de lado y entonces estampo sus labios con los finos y rosados labios de su hermana. Sintió la suavidad. Como se desliaban como pétalos con gotas de agua. Y Edmund no pudo evitar pasar la barrera de los labios para jugar con la lengua.

Le enloqueció a Ed ese movimiento torpe e inexperto que tenia la lengua de Lucy. Lu pensaba en su cabeza que seguía, si debía seguir besándolo y dejarse llevar por ese erótico beso o quitar sus brazos de su cuerpo y abrazar el cuello de su hermano y permitir que el vestido la dejara indefensa ante la mirada del chico. Y así lo hizo.

Sus brazos aun con la duda interna dejaron de sujetar el vestido y rodearon tras una empinada el cuello del chico. Y Edmund no pudo evitar sentir la falta de la tela en el cuerpo de la mujer. Y sin barreras toco la sedosa piel de Lucy, acariciando el vientre y los costados.

Ed agarro a Lucy por el trasero y la alzó hasta que la chica los abrazo con la piernas para nada delgadas como el detestaba. Edmund prefería a las mujeres que no estuvieran en los huesos, que tuvieran unos kilos en los lugares bien llevados. Por eso le gustaba el cuerpo de Lucy, trasero con una buena cantidad, senos del tamaño perfecto, piernas rellenitas y suaves, mejillas gorditas y tiernas y aquel vientre que no era plano, pero tenía esa atractiva curvita sensual.

Lucy sintió la exquisita manta que cubría su cama. Roja con leones dorados y pequeños. La manta favorita de Lucy. Y entonces a Lucy se le detuvo el aire cuando su hermano se separo de ella. La miraba fijamente y luego con sus ojos sinceros volaba en el cuerpo de la dama.

— Eres virgen.

— ¿Qué?

— Aunque quiera pervertir tus conocimientos, no quiero que se en tu primera vez. — Ed pasó sus manos por su cabello corto y oscuro. — Pero también sé que cuando entre en ti, no podre detener mis deseos.

— Confió en ti, siempre lo hare.

Edmund saco su camisilla por la cabeza apenas Lucy le confesó su confianza. La cumpleañera acerco sus dedos al glorioso cuerpo del chico. Ni en sus años de guerras en Narnia consiguió ese cuerpo tan trabajado. El pecho firme y marcado como cada parte de sus abdominales. Y también eran duros, comprobó Lucy al tocar. Los brazos de su hermano también eran así, marcados y fuertes, lo cual aumento la confianza de ella.

— ¿Te gustan? — pregunto Edmund.

— Si.

— Al principio iba con Yann a formar el cuerpo para la guerra, justo después de llegar acá y pensar en ir al ejército. Pero luego nos contrataron como contadores e iniciamos los estudios en la universidad lo hacía para llevarme a las mujeres a la cama. Pero aun así, era sexo. Lo hacía para llenar lo que me negaba a aceptar. Que te amaba.

Edmund se acerco a Lucy y le dejo un beso en el corpiño sin tirantes y de color cielo que le recordaba a un corsé por el estilo del diseño. El chico subía sus besos hasta terminar en el cuello de Lucy, la cual se sentía a explotar y no podía evitar tragarse los gemidos.

Ed acaricio la espalda de Lucy y le susurro al oído si le permitía liberar los pechos de ella, y tras el largo silencio interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de los besos cortos que daba Edmund en la boca la Lucy, ella termino diciendo que si.

Quitando con cuidado el primer nudo del sostén tipo corsé, Lucy por fin dejo en libertad aquel paradisiaco gemido. Edmund no espero a que desamarrar el segundo y último nudo cuando ya estaba besando cerca del valle de senos de Lucy.

Y Lucy, vestida solamente con su braguitas blancas, sentía como su hermano cerraba sus labios entorno al rosado pezón de ella. Como la lengua daba círculos en esa zona tan delicada. Y como intercambiaba de pezón mientras que sin darse cuenta, Lucy dejaba de respirar.

— Durante tomas mis experiencias me negué a hacer más cosas que penetrarlas porque esperaba compartir otras sensaciones contigo.

Lucy, que había durante todo ese tiempo estaba acostada, se sentó y miro a su hermano que se había levantado de la cama. La chica se acerco a Edmund y tras dedicarle una mirada confusa por el poco conocimiento que tenia, despojo al chico de su cinturón y cuando iba a soltar el botón del pantalón de él, Edmund la detuvo.

— Quiero probar algo de ti. — dijo Ed.

La castaña se acostó en la cama según las instrucciones de Edmund, el cual también le solicito que abriera un poco las piernas. Ed comenzó a besarla de nuevo, dejando que la respiración de Lucy enloqueciera y perdiera su ritmo natural.

Y comenzó a bajar, tomándose su tiempo por donde pasaba. El cuello, los dos perfectos senos, donde volvió a esconder los pezones de la mujer en su boca, el vientre hasta llegar a la braga. Edmund no esperaba que Lucy llevara lencería provocativa, pero jamás alguna dama le había parecido tan bella en ropa interior y menos en una tan sencilla. Pero la braga termino en el suelo, como el resto de la ropa.

Para cuando Edmund le regalo un beso a la zona intima de Lucy, la reina valiente ya se le dificultaba respirar. Y el chico se enamoro del rostro sonrojado de su hermanita. El justo, con sus dedos, acariciaba la zona de la valiente mientras le besaba en la boca con suavidad.

Lucy no sabía porque sentía aquel cosquilleo subirle por su vientre y causarle ganas de decirle al mundo la sensación tan extraordinaria. Tampoco sabía que en su zona tan intima los dedos se su hermano provocaran esa humedad tan placentera que no se detenía.

— Lucy, ¿Estas segura de que quieres que sigamos? — pregunto Ed.

El chico obtuvo una respuesta no esperada. Lucy agarro con fuerza las sabanas de su cama y produjo un majestuoso sonido al llegar a su cielo. Su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de la sensación, pero ella no podía negar lo maravilloso que fue sentir eso, y deseo mas.

Y Edmund deseo oírla de nuevo. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y Lucy se pregunto en qué momento su hermano quedo solo con el bóxer oscuro. Pero esa pregunta quedo en el suelo con la ropa cuando su hermano comenzó un movimiento donde ambas intimidades chocaban.

— Ed… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? — la voz entrecortada de Lu pronuncio con dificultada esas palabras.

— Te llevo al cielo, mi Lucy.

Y fue allí, cuando la última prenda que los separaba cayó con las demás. Cuando con cuidado el hombre la penetro y se movió con una delicadeza que solamente provocaba una sensación extraordinaria cuando los miembros se fusionaban y dejaban huellas de placer por el cuerpo de cada uno hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aire en los pulmones.

Mientras que se ahogaban los gemidos finales en las bocas del otro, Lucy se dio cuenta de que amaba más a su hermano de lo que pensaba y el rey, supo que no la iba a dejar ir, así la amarra en una cama de por vida.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy. — dijo Ed.

— Muy feliz.

— Entonces no te vayas. — pidió Edmund aun dentro de ella y cambiando posiciones para no lastimarla.

— Vente conmigo.

* * *

**Es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja de Las Crónicas de Narnia. El final lo dejo a su imaginación, se fueron juntos o el la amarro a la cama de por vida o los descubrieron, no se a su decisión. Me encanta esta pareja, y por eso he decidió terminar una de las locas historias que pasan en mi cabeza. Espero que me digan si les gusta la historia o no, o si necesito cambiar algo, ustedes los lectores son los mejores críticos.**

**Besos,**

**GabySJ**


End file.
